One Trip With The Doctor
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Liz is a normal girl in a normal house with a normal family, or is she? While reading a book in the park, a strange man comes up next to her and bothers her with a whole bunch of questions. She thinks nothing of it at the time, but soon she will find out who this man really is, and what he is after...
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through the trees and bushes, making the air vibrate with the sound of leaves rustling. Cars buzzed passed the small park on the edge of town where young children played. The sky was cloudy, as usual in Washington, and the wind was terribly cold.

As a few kids ran around the field screaming and laughing, a young girl sat on her blanket across from the park. She was propped up against a tree, a book by the name of Evergreen in her lap. Her red and black reading glasses were set at the tip of her nose and her eyes darted excitedly from on sentence to the next. Beside her on the blanket, a half eaten mayonnaise and cheese sandwich sat on a paper plate and a closed bottle of Dr. Pepper sat beside that.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" The voice caught the girl by surprise and she jumped, knocking her glasses off her face and onto the ground. She grabbed them, placed them back on her nose and looked up.

The man standing above her smiled happily, fiddling with his bowtie. "Well?" He asked, correcting his posture slightly.

"O-oh, sure." The girl replied and scooted over, knocking the soda off the blanket. The man jumped down and sat against the tree, pushing his elbows into her arm. The girl scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but went back to her book.

The man looked over his shoulder, a pair of old round glasses on his face now. "Whatchya readin?" He asked. The girl noticed at that point that he had a British accent.

"None of your business." She replied, scooting over so she was now at the edge of the blanket. A few cats had come around and were munching on her sandwich, but she didn't care.

The man scooted closer, making the girl feel quite uncomfortable. "Well, I'm sitting here and you said I could, and now I'm looking over your shoulder because you said I could sit here right next to you. So, pretty much, it is my business." He smiled at her and looked back at the book. "So, what are you reading?"

The girl left out a long sigh. "If you must know, I'm reading a book called Evergreen."

The man nodded and fixed his bowtie so it was straight. "Ah, yes, oh, don't get too attached to Thomas, he's Ashley's even though they don't get together at the end."

"Do you mind, whoever you are?" The girl shot him an angry look and he became silent. After a few moments, he couldn't stand the silence.

"Forgot to mention my name. I'm the Doctor."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "The Doctor? Like, if I were in danger and I was your friend I would literally scream the Doctor?"

"I thought we were already friends?" He said, nudging her with his arm.

"Well, if we are friends, then that would mean you know who I am." The girl smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to guess it.

"You are Helen, no, Hannah, maybe Jo, or even possibly Martha?" He guessed, but the girl shook her head, laughing somewhat.

"My name is Elizabeth Park, but you can call me Liz." She smiled and looked back at her book, which she closed and put down in the grass beside her. Standing up, she threw her now empty plate into the garbage and took her book and put it into the backpack she had hung on a sturdy branch in the tree. The Doctor sat below her, watching everything she was doing. Once she had finished putting all her stuff into the backpack, she zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Doctor." She said and waved goodbye as she walked off towards home.

* * *

><p>"Liz, can you help me find my tape? I seem to have lost it..." Liz's mother called to her from the office room, but she heard nothing as she was lost in the second book of the Evergreen series, Fireweed. It had been two days since her encounter with the Doctor and she had almost forgotten it.<p>

"Liz, I just called you." Her mother walked into Liz's room and the teen looked up.

"Oh, sorry mom," She closed her book, pushed it beneath her pillow and walked out into the hall with her mother. As she began her search for her mother's tape, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Liz told her mother and jogged out into the living room. She opened the door and gasped.

"Doctor?" She asked as he stepped inside the house and jumped onto the couch. "How did you find my house?"

"Easy. I looked through the TARDIS database-" he stopped and shook his head. "No, sorry, I meant to say I asked your friend Tyler and he told me where to find you."

"You spoke to Tyler about me?!" Liz wanted to faint, but focused her mind and glared at the Doctor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The Doctor stood up and brought out a somewhat large metal wand with a green tip and flipped the top open. "I caught a large something on my sonic screwdriver, something in your house," He stopped and looked at Liz. "But, that can wait. Do you have any food I can eat? "He jumped over the green couch and raced into the kitchen, sliding on the wood flooring and opening up the fridge.

Liz raced after him and grabbed a bag of fishy crackers. "Here, eat this," She told him and tossed the bag over to him, but he ignored it. Instead, he grabbed a large ham that had been thawing and placed it onto the counter. "Where are the knives?" He asked, opening drawers one by one and searching through them.

"The top drawer on the left side of the fridge," Liz pointed to it and the Doctor opened it up, grabbed a long sharp knife, and closed the drawer and turned towards the ham, a funny gleam in his eyes.

Liz watched him from a chair at the table, Fireweed in her hands once more. But now she wasn't reading it. She was only watching the Doctor as he attempted to cook small pieces of ham on the stove. "When are you going to explain to me exactly who you are?" She asked, closing her book and walking over to the Doctor's side.

"I am making a simple lunch," He answered, taking a piece of ham with a fork and placing it onto a plate on the counter beside him. "I haven't eaten yet today."

The teen rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair at the table. "Just don't make a huge mess," She told him and looked down at her book.

As soon as she looked down, she heard rustling around her and looked up to see the Doctor sitting beside her eating a whole bunch of cooked ham pieces. "How'd you get done so fast?" She gasped and watched him as he smiled at her with a greasy mustache.

"I'm a Time Lord, so you can say I sort of control time." He wiped his face with a napkin from in his pocket. "Now, lets see about that big something."


	2. Chapter 2

"What thing?" Liz stood cross armed in the living room, watching the Doctor scan the house with his sonic screw driver, as he had called it.

The Doctor payed no attention to her as he looked at one side of his screw driver. "Of course, of course. I should have known..." he turned around and looked straight at Liz. "Have you got any new bugs in your house, like beetles or ant invasions?"

Liz scrunched her eyebrows as she often did when she was confused. Who would as a silly question like that, especially now? "Uh, yeah, I guess. There have been a few stink bugs around the house lately, but no invasions."

"Well then, let's go find those stink bugs, shall we?" The Doctor smiled and walked quickly down the hall, his screw driver (though to Liz it looked more like a child's toy than a screw driver) out and scanning the walls.

"Liz, who was at the door?" Liz's mother poked her head out of the office and smiled warmly. "Oh, hello." She came over and shook hands with the Doctor. "I'm Liz's mom. Would you care for some coffee or tea, perhaps?"

The Doctor's eyes lit up at the sound of tea. "Tea sounds wonderful, thank you. Now, to find those killer stink bugs!" He swept past Mrs. Park and the older woman raise a confused eyebrow at Liz. Liz just shrugged and followed her new friend to the back of the house.

She found the Doctor with his screw driver flashing green in front of the basement door. "What's down here?" He asked, looking at Liz through the darkness of the hallway.

"That's the basement. My brother Hank lives down there." Liz explained, turning on the hall light.

"Hank? Who names a child Hank?" The Doctor looked quite displeased with her brother's name, but Liz just pushed open the door and flipped the light switch on.

"He isn't home right now, so we can go down and investigate." She told him and followed his lead down the wooden steps.

Liz had only been down here once or twice, since Hank liked to keep things private. The light bulb on the cement ceiling flickered a little and most of the room was completely shrouded in darkness. The Doctor, with his little metal screw driver, turned up the electricity in the bulb so he could see better.

Down at the far corner of the room, a large bed was piled with books and metal objects Liz didn't recognize. At the foot of the bed, the desk Liz's mother had given to Hank was covered with all sorts of metal scraps and mother boards from radios and computers. The only part of the room that was actually clean except the floor was a wooden dresser at the front part of the room.

As they took a few more steps towards the bottom, the Doctor stopped and put his finger to his mouth. "Something is down here. Step lighter, you sound like a wobbling cow."

"Excuse me?" Liz folded her arms and stopped in the middle of the staircase. "I will be as loud as I wish, thank you very much."

The Doctor bit his lip and waved his hands in the air as if signalling a bus. "No, I'm serious, shush, please, just be quiet or you'll alarm-"

"Doctor?" Liz's eyes widened as she saw the floor begin to move towards them. No, not the floor, stink bugs! A whole herd of bugs began to make their way towards the stairs, making their way forward quickly, especially with such short legs.

The Doctor and Liz began to back up towards the door, but it slammed shut behind them. Liz jumped up to it and pulled the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Doctor, help!"

"How would I help?" The Doctor retorted, backing into her.

"Use that screw driver of yours!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and smiled. "Oh, yeah." He pointed it at the knob and it unlocked, letting the two out. They rushed out the door and the Doctor slammed it shut, using his sonic to lock it tight.

Liz bent over, panting from the terror. "Wow..." She gasped.

The Doctor laughed happily. "I know!" He exclaimed.

"What happened down there?" The two looked up as Mrs. Park came through the hall. "I heard yelling and banging. Is everything alright down there?" She reached for the door knob, but the Doctor blocked it with his hand.

"You can't go down there!" He exclaimed, moving in front of her. "It's, uh, uh-" he looked to Liz for help.

She stood beside him. "You're birthday present is down there! Yeah, the Doctor just came over to help finish it, and we're just taking a break." She smiled innocently.

Her mother looked at the door, then back at the Doctor. "You two were only in there for a few moments, not long enough to have a break."

Liz and the Doctor looked at each other. "Uh, the Doctor wanted to have tea before we finished!" Liz told her mother, taking the two cups of tea from her and handing one to the Doctor. "Thanks, mom!" She said and led the Doctor past Mrs. Park and back through the house.

Once out in the kitchen, Liz placed her cup at her place at the table while the Doctor slurped his up. "What were those things?" She asked, looking at the Doctor with a worried gaze.

He stopped drinking his tea and placed it on the table as well. "Those were robots, or did you think they were wood?"

"No, I thought they were real!" Liz mocked him, folding her arms and gazing out the sliding glass door that led to her backyard.

The Doctor stood beside her and shifted his weight. "You know what this means, right?"

Liz looked up at him, confused. "You mean about Hank? Did he break an intergalactic law about building but robots or something?"

"No, no, that would be on Yanho, not Earth. No, I mean," his voice got hushed. "Your brother isn't who he seems to be. No one can sleep on a bed full of metal and books, can they? Which means they don't sleep and that would mean..." He was quiet for a moment, then reached for his tea on the table.

"Means what, Doctor?" Liz asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, which irritated Liz quite so, but she said nothing as the man sipped his drink. She sighed lightly and looked back out the window, happy for there to finally be some silence.

**Ello! So, here it is! The second chapter, so soon after writing the first! Well, that's how I am, I guess. Anyway, hope you Whovians enjoy it a lot, and the third chapter will be up shortly!**

**-Goldmoonrider**


End file.
